1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a processing barrel or apparatus of the type which is immersed and rotated in a liquid bath during the processing of articles contained within the barrel. The processing apparatus may be used with plating, phosphating, cleaning, chromating and other processing baths now available.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This invention constitutes an improvement over the processing apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,006 of W. G. Lewellen, Jr., issued Aug. 24, 1965 and entitled "Rotating Mechanism For Plating Barrel Or The Like". The two hangers 14 and 16 disclosed therein are metal castings and are provided with bearing connections to the ends of the barrel as indicated by the numerals 18 and 20. The opposite ends of the hangers 14 and 16 are secured to the cross bar 32 by means of a plurality of bolts as shown in FIG. 1. The hanger arm castings are expensive to manufacture and must be coated with plastisol prior to use in a plating operation to prevent corrosion. In addition in use formed polypropylene covers are provided on the hanger arms to guard against impact damage and corrosion.
A preliminary novelty investigation was conducted in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and disclosed several additional prior art patents. The Simpson U.S. Pat. No. 1,848,391 of Mar. 8, 1932 discloses grooved pulleys 39 provided on each end of the plating barrel. Belts 40 extend between pulleys 39 and associated pulleys 41 carried by shaft 26. The Howard U.S. Pat. No. 484,535 of Oct. 18, 1892 discloses a plating barrel suspended by wires d' as best seen in FIGS. 2 and 3. The wires d' are looped around a center pin on each end of the barrel. The House U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,676 dated Oct. 19, 1948 discloses a plating barrel 12 which is supported by bands or supports 19 and 21 which extend around journals 28 and 33 respectively as shown in FIG. 1.